


A Great Idea

by SevenCorvus



Series: RoK [36]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: rounds_of_kink, First Time, M/M, One Shot, Outdoor Sex, Pre-Slash, Prompt Fic, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-13
Updated: 2012-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-31 02:01:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/338647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCorvus/pseuds/SevenCorvus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Ian and Coop run across each other in the field, literally.<br/>Kink: sex in the outdoors, dirty sweaty bodies</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Great Idea

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ROK. Feedback is love and will be rewarded with cookies (and smut).

It had seemed like a good idea at the time, but now Coop knew he had never stood a chance. He had run into Ian while working on a case. They had ended up partnering together to hunt down a couple of fugitives who had been making their way across the country. While he had heard plenty of things about the sniper, some of it from Don, he had never actually met him. Working with him had certainly been an eye opening experience. They had bonded over tracking techniques, but still, he had no idea what had possessed him.

They had caught the bad guys and were relaxing over a beer, when he had suggested it. At first he wasn’t even sure that those words had come out of his mouth, but Ian had quickly agreed. Which brought him here, in the middle of a forest, trying to evade the sniper without giving away his location. He had bet him that he would be able to do so, the wager to be determined by the winner. Only now he realized that he had been a fool to think he could ever pull one over the other man.

Grabbed suddenly, he was slammed back against a tree. Mouth opening in protest, Ian swallowed anything he might say with drugging kisses that left him panting and dizzy with arousal. Feeling a tongue lick up the beads of sweat coating his chest, Coop looked down surprised to see his shirt ripped off without his knowledge. Arching back, he thrust out his chest, his sensitive nipples begging for the sniper’s touch. Sighing blissfully, his nipples hardened as a questing tongue traced around them before flicking the tight buds.

Ian did his best to torment him, covering his skin with light touches that only succeeded in increasing his lust. Wordlessly pleading for more, his cock impossibly hardened, Coop jolted at a sharp bite to his nipple, pained pleasure rushing through him as the mark was soothed with a gentle swipe. Head falling back, he gave himself over to the other man, letting him to whatever he wanted.

Seeing brown and feeling bark against his forehead, he realized he had been turned, pants abruptly around his ankles. Strong hands caressed the sweat soaked flesh of his ass, smoothing the moisture along his skin. His cheeks were spread to allow a finger to gently glide along his crack, pushing lightly at his entrance. Hands braced against the tree, it was all Coop could do to keep from collapsing. His body teased to the breaking point.

Air whooshed out from his lungs as the finger made its way inside, wiggling around slightly. Pushed in and out it caressed his inner walls, relaxing the tight muscle. A second finger joined the first just as slowly, stretching him thoroughly. Keening as they were pulled out, Coop felt unbearably empty, only comforted when Ian’s cock was positioned against his asshole, pressing faintly.

Maintaining the mind numbing pace, the sniper gradually thrust into him all the way. Rocking in and out, he gently stroked over Coop’s prostate, sending sparks flickering through him. Spreading his legs further, he begged mindlessly for more, brain turned to mush, desperately needing something to push him over the edge. Moaning in thanks, he came swiftly as his cock was fisted. Slumped against the tree, he felt wood grinding into his skin, as he was taken mercilessly, the sniper seeking his own release. Feeling Ian climax inside him, Coop had the thought that this had definitely not been a good idea. It had been a great one.


End file.
